Key to my Heart
by vaguebeauty
Summary: Alisa was a shy, lonely bookworm. Her mother and father had no idea of her existance, and paid more attention to the twins. She knew of the dangers of the boardwalk, but when raped by a disgusting man her savior is in the form of a dark-haired Lost Boy. She owes them a debt, of her life. She becomes immortal and is forever damned.


_I do **not** own Lost Boys in any way shape or form, and make **no** profit for this story. _

_I only **own** Alisa and any other characters you **don't** recognise. _

_**Read**, enjoy, and review. Much Love -** bleedingscars. :3 **_

* * *

**PLAYLIST **

**Aqualand - Strange and Beautiful**

**Yoav feat. Emily Browning - Where is my Mind? **

**Bowling For Soup - 1985**

**Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Papa Roach - Scars **

_Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken.  
_

_And the violence caused such silence, Who are we mistaken?_

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting,_

_With their tanks and their bombs, And their bombs and their guns.  
_

_In your head, in your head, they are crying..._

_In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie, hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,_

_In your head, zombie, zombie, zombie? _

**The Cranberries - Zombie. **

_I was always the quiet one of the family; I was there and unseen. I felt lonely and the twins; although younger than me were more adored by mother and father. I felt disowned and I always sat in my room, reading or listening to music. I wrote music and loved all kinds of genres, symphonic metal, pop, alternative, hip hop, but most importantly I adore rock. I liked bands from all over; Tokio Hotel, Blind Fool Love, Gyptian, The Cranberries, Red Hot Chili Peppers, even the 80s. Twisted Sister, Guns n Roses, Queen, Faster Pussycat. I was a music addict as well as a bookworm, I didn't care about the outside world as long as I had a good book at my side or music to listen to. I was happy even If I was lonely in my own hown. Enough about me, I think it's time to talk about my dear oblivious family. _

_My mother was a very well-known lawyer and solved many murder or rape cases, I could deal with the murder cases but the rape cases I couldn't stand. Everytime a rape case would come up, my mother dragged me along to watch the works of the jury. I was nauseated by the sight of the defendant and knew that under their faces lurked a hidden darkness. Some of them I caught staring at me, it un-nerved me. My mother wasn't cruel it just.. wasn't my thing. She had gorgeous blue eyes and a perfect complexion, her hair was a honey-blonde. People would've thought just by looking at her she was a model, she wasn't. _

_My father was a working business-man, he worked for the company of Mac products. He came up with all sorts of ideas and pitches; some were good others were.. questionable. He was always leaving at breakfast, after kissing mom and the twin goodbye; he would just pass me or patt my head but would pay no attention. My heart broke everytime, I always ask myself what I did though. He came back in the afternoon for dinner, and leave back for work and come back late in the middle of the night. He had graying hair and a soft facial structure with hazel eyes that sparkled everytime the light hit them. _

_The twins, they were just about the only two who even seemed to notice me. I was like a ghost to my mother and father but to them I was their big sister, now when I say twins you must mean a girl and a girl. Nope, and don't even think about twin boys. That would be even more disatrous, so I was graced with a boy and girl. They were always together, almost stuck at the hip. Evan was eight, and Amia was seven. Evan had gotten father's once-black hair and mothers sparkling blue eyes, and Amia had gotten mothers blonde hair and father's hazel eyes. They were going to be very beautiful when they grew up I saw that with each passing day. Sometines when Amia would have nightmares and Evan wasn't going to put up with her she'd always climb into my bed. Evan would be the same, but instead of latching onto a teddy bear like Amia, he would attach himself to me. _

_That's my family for you, now let's get to the story. _

* * *

It was morning in sunny california, the Santa Carla streets were bustling with life. Girls walked by in their tiny bikinis, Surfers rode the beach waves, and the freaks and wierdos stood out and smoked while the kids had fun and played begging their parent's to take them on rides or buy them cotton candy. I was babysitting my siblings, Evan was latched onto my hip, as Amia was to my leg. I walked along the crowd boardwalk, holding their hands (after I had to pry them off my body).

Evan was looking off to the side, and I followed his gaze to a man. He was about forty and had thinning hair and a mustache across his upper lip that made him look like one of those old barbers you see in cartoons, and wore a greasy white top that wouldn't fit a toddler along with a pair of jeans and flipflops. I cringed at the sight of the man and pulled Evan and Amia closer. The man looked from Evan to Amia, and then lastly me. He smiled, and his shimmering blue-green eyes lit up as he winked to me. I walked along faster wanting to get away from the creep, and shivered slightly feeling his beady eyes upon my back.

Evan wanted a toy from a game stand, and Amia wanted cotton candy. I picked Evan up and hoisted him until he had sat upon my hip, and grabbed Amia's hand walked for the fairy floss stand. Amia was a picky little girl so it took a moment to ask what flavor she wanted, and the three of us watched in amusement and wonder as the man behind the stand turned on the machine and poured the floss into the spinner. I seen this all before but everytime it brought a new light to my eyes; the small things amused me.

Evan ooed, and pointed his finger at it, but I pulled his hand away with a slight glare. Evan pouted, and Amia giggled as the man handed her her purple silvery floss, and he winked to her pinching her cheeks and said it was on the house. I grabbed Amia's hand once more that didn't hold the cotton candy and walked away for the game. The sun had set over the horizon and made the sky a orange and pink hue as the clouds had looked like lavender cottonballs.

I had won Evan a stuffed bear at the shooter game, and once we had rode every ride the sky had become dark. I was walking for the hotdog stands knowing the kids would be hungry. I had ahold of their hands as we walked, they looked around at everything in awe like a deer caught in the headlights. It amuses me how so little can interest and fascinate these children. Upon walking at the stand, I saw the man from before. He grinned at me which caused me to inwardly vomit, He had asked what I had wanted and I replied three hotdogs with the toppings I knew the children would eat. As he fixed the hotdogs, I felt eyes upon my back.

Almost.. observing. It un-nerved me as no one had ever noticed me. I looked back as a breeze ruffled my skirt and caused my hair to sway and swish against my back. I saw the rival gang of the Surf Nazi's, The Lost Boys. I knew all their names by heart, they stroke fear into everyones soul yet they intrigued everyone. Paul and Marko were currently in a wrestle war, so I knew it wasn't them gazing at me. I then looked to the platinum blonde leader David, he was scanning the crowd and smoking a cigarette. I had always thought him a walking cancer stick, I never saw him without one. It was only one person, I met the gaze of the brooding indian of the group. He was gazing at me, and once my eyes locked onto his everything seemed to slide into slow motion.

His gaze penetrated my own, and I felt a tremor work it's way up my spine. He seemed so..focused and that un-nerved me. Out of them all, He was the one of the group that I seemed to desire most. I felt his eyes penetrate my very soul, and I felt naked as if he could read my every thought and see all my memories. The only thing to snap me out, was the man behind the stand had spilt hotdog relish on me. Upon this, I jumped startled and my head snapped to the man as He apologized and tried to wipe my shirt, before he could I jumped back out of range and glared knowing exactly what he was thinking. Pervert, my mind screamed at me and I wanted to run fast and far but my legs felt like jelly and were glued to the ground.

I smacked his hand away, grabbed the napkins, wiped myself clean ignoring the man's glare and grabbed Evan and Amia and stomped off. They whined about being hungry, and I shushed them with a simple warning glare. They knew what I wanted, and they were afraid of me. It broke my heart that they were, but I didn't want to be near that man any longer. I picked Evan up as he began to yawn, and clutched Amia's hand. My heart still raced and beat furiously against my ribs at the sudden fear fueling the fire in my veins.

As I walked, no, trampled my hair bounced furiously against my back. I felt the same piercing eyes on my back, and looked back. It was my mistake to do so, for I bumped into something hard, it felt like stone. As I toppled over, Evan fell and my eyes widened in alarm, fuck me. My butt hit the concrete and before Evan could hit the ground along with Amia I grabbed their collars stopping their fall. They were slightly sent backwards, and were now suspended. I set them upright, and I looked up at whom I smashed into.

Shit, It was platinum. I felt my pulse start to pound along with my frantic heart. He laughed, smooth and deep. He held a hand for me with his devilish smirk, I took it with hesitation and pulled myself up as He helped. I brushed off my clothes, and the backs of my thighs felt like fire, I must've rubbed them on the concrete. He said a simple sorry and that I should watch where I was going before walking off and blending through the crowd. My mouth opened and closed in fury as my nostrils flared, Amia and Evan took my hands and squeezed, I looked down upon them and they looked up at me. Tears formed in their eyes and I frowned with a sigh. I picked them up one by one and wiped their eyes as I walked for the parking lot.

I felt a tug on my arm, I let out a squeak and promptly dropped the kids as I was launched into an alleyway. My back hit the asphalt and I grunted. The man stood before me, and I felt fear spike it's way into me. I went to scream for help as I heard Evan and Amia's cries, but the man shoved them into the wall knocking them unconscious. All I saw was red then, and I screeched leaping to my feet and lunged for the man. He stood stunned a moment as I shoved him against a dumpster, but regained his confidence and pulled out a pocket knife. I felt fire course through my veins not a moment later, before I realized this man had stabbed me. As the knife was ripped out of my abdomen, I cried out at the sudden pain and sank to my knees.

He had gotten to deep, and my vision was hazy and my mind went blank. I felt numb as he pounded into me. Tears stung at my eyes with every faint grunt I heard, god let it end. Then I felt no contact at all, confused I rolled my head to the side and saw sneakers. I blinked up as I heard the shrieks and screams. Evan and Amia were shaking me with teary eyes as They clung to me, they felt the wound and I let out a ragged breath. I faintly saw the outline of Dwayne, before I heard the terrifying screech of the man. I felt blood spray my face and then I blacked out completely hearing the faint cries of my siblings shouting my name with hoarse voices.

As I awoke I heard the faint beeping of a IV machine, and felt two bodies clinging to either of my sides. My head was like a lightweight and I felt drowsy as I looked around the hospital room. I lifted my head, and lolled my head to the side hearing whispers. I saw my mother and father out the window, I looked down and saw the sleeping forms of Amia and Evan. I closed my eyes, mummbling an incoherent sound. I heard the door open, and when I felt a prescence beside me fiddling with the IV. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a young male nurse about the age of twenty with luscious brown hair and sparkling green eyes, he had a strong jaw and a cute button nose with freckles dotting across his high cheekbones. He wore scrubs, and a stethiscope. Seeing me awake, he smiled softly and checked my heart-rate and took my blood pressure.

My throat felt like it was burning as I spoke in a broken tone, "What happened?" The male sighed, and ran a hand through his hair as he put away the arm wrap for the blood pressure machine. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me, and said to open my mouth. I did as he asked, and he put a thermometer in my mouth. I closed, and waited. The temperature was normal, and once writing it down upon files. He told me what had happened, and remembering it all I felt hot tears prick at my eyelids. He shushed me, and I felt myself calm. He walked out and I heard my parents walk in, the twins whined as they pried them from my body.

They had given me a lecture about how that wasn't safe, and how they are angry at me for this happening. My heart may as well have shattered, they walked out and I let out a heart-broken sob. I closed my eyes shut, and in a few days I was let out. I felt alive, and I couldn't wait. I was bored, and the food was disgusting. As I stretched, I smiled happily as my bones gave a crack. I felt like I hadn't used them in years. I walked home, yes walked. My parents hadn't even bothered to drive me, they signed me out, took the twins, and left. I couldn't wait to get a proper shower and wash my hair. I felt dirty and used. I crossed my arms and walked down the street. The house was a long ways, it was sundown and I wasn't going to waste time and I was terrified of it happening again.

Hearing a faint rumble of an engine, a motorcycle; I walked over to the sidewalk to get out of the way. The headlights blinded me as I looked back, I felt the fear spike through me as It began to slow to a stop beside me. I must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights as the driver smirked, I recognised the person a moment later. Dwayne; seeing him I relaxed but was still tense as my heart beated wildly in my chest. He made no move, and neither did I. Blush and heat spread across my cheeks the longer we looked at each other, and I looked away moving my hair behind my ear as the breeze blew my hair forward. I murmured, "Thank you."

I began to walk until he spoke, I shivered and came to a halt. His voice was intense, daring, sexy. It was deep and slightly rough but was smooth and it made me ache all over. I looked back, wide-eyed. He smiled, and nodded. I tilted my head as he asked If I needed a ride. I glanced around and heard a rustle in a nearby bush, I felt tense. Dwayne took ahold of my wrist, and I gladly climbed on the back of his bike. I felt my face heat up as he placed my hands across his well defined stomach and squealed a bit a he sped off, I tightened my grip clenching my eyes shut as my stomach did flipflops. When we stopped, I heard crashing waves.

I opened my eyes frowning, this was Hudson's Bluff. He slid off then helped me off, He held my hand leading me passed all the danger signs and I pondered what we were doing here. I blinked and gaped as we ended up in a cave. It had everything; fountain, couches, a wheelchair, a bed, a huge poster of Jim Morisson. He led me into a waterfall, I gasped at the sight. He walked out and as I slid in the water I came up and saw bath supplies as well as clothes. I washed off, then came out and dried off. I slipped on the cut off shorts and longsleeve shirt, and pulled my sneakers back on.

I walked to the main area, and walked over to a stack of books gazing at them all; some I have read and others I wish I had. I heard him speak up behind me, and turned to see him smiling. I thought he looked sexy before, I was wrong. His smile made his black-brown eyes sparkle and light up, his teeth were white and perfect. He was a walking piece of art. I had begun to feel tired, and my eyelids drooped. All the excitement was getting to me; I felt arms pick me up and cradle me. I felt the soft matress of the bed against my back, I rolled onto my side and curled up inhaling the crisp floral sheets; rustic, earthy, and lavender. I smiled, and felt something soft cover me. My mind blanked with all the luxury and blacked out as sleep evaded me.

A week later, I had gotten well with all the boys. They talked and joked with me, I felt more at home here than at my other home. Dwayne and I became closer each day, Marko Paul and I had always played pranks on each other, or Dwayne and David. David and I had our differences but always had an argument even over the smallest things. It had been a week since the rape, and I had forgotten all about it. Everytime I went to the boardwalk, I never saw my family or a single missing poster up. I felt saddened at that fact, but whenever Dwayne noticed it, we always walked to the beach. He would listen as I ranted about it, and never interrupt. As I finished he would always have his words of wisdom, or commented. It had made me feel better.

Two weeks now, We had went to the beach and the bonfires, the boardwalk and the concert. I stopped at my house, but noticed it was empty. They had left; they left me. I frowned, and Dwayne sped us back to the caves, and watched as I paced while he sat on the couch. After I as done, the others had came. I was initated tonight, and was extremely nervous as I sat next to Dwayne on the moth-eaten couch. I fiddled with my thumbs, and squirmed in anxiety and excitement. After they gave me the first test, I swore I could go insane. The rice were maggots, and I had imaged the noodles David was going to give me were worms.

I frowned, and watched as Marko went to ge their wine? Once the beautiful encrusted bottle was thrusted from David's hand to mine, I looked around wondering what the catch was. David smiled and spoke to me that there was none and to become one of them. I rose the bottle to my lips, and took a sniff. It was sweet and tangy and smelled rustic. I pressed the cool lips of the bottle to my lips and tilted my head back letting the red liquid slide down my throat, which burned until it reached my stomach.

My vision faded as the cheers begun, I felt a hand clap my shoulder and arms pull me up as I was twirled and danced around. They were cheering my name before it all went black. As I awoke I was floating above the canopy of the bed, I shrieked and begun to flail. As I did though, I dropped landing flat on my face as the boys walked out of their chamber. Seeing me, David chuckled and Marko and Paul bellowed with laughter as Dwayne helped me to my feet.

I watched as we headed for the train tracks, I was confused and asked what was going on. They either chuckled or laughed, David spoke. "Alisa want's to know what's going on. Marko, what's going on?" Marko laughed, "I don't know. What's going on Paul?" Paul grinned, "Wait a minute. Who want's to know?" Dwayne rumbled, "Alisa wants to know!" I chuckled amused with the others, and David spoke in an ominous tone. "Marko. I thik we should let Alisa know what's going on." Paul snorted playfully, "Yeah.." David motioned me over, and I walked to his side watching Marko as He swung an arm across my shoulders. David tilted his head, "Marko?"

Marko smiled and wiggled his fingers at me, "G'night Alisa." That's when he dropped shouting Bombs Away. I felt all amusement fly out the window as fear settled into me, watching as they all dropped like flies. Paul winked and said Bottoms up before yelling as he dropped. Dwayne went silently but pointed guns at me with his hands. David walked up, and smiled at me. "Come with us, Alisa." Then he dropped, I heard laughing? I crawled and looked below, they were all hanging there!

I jumped startled as I heard a train whistle, I got down not wanting to be splattered. I hung before David and looked terrified as the train soared above rattling the poles we hung from. I screamed in terror as they all began to drop, and once the train and they were gone I felt my resolve crack and I fell to as I blacked out.

I had woken up, and looked around. I was at the caves on the bed, I felt groggy and sore. Dwayne was still there, and when I asked where the boys were he said they were feeding. My brows furrowed and confusion, seeing it Dwayne walked over and gently rubbed away the frown. I closed my eyes at the gentle touch. Dwayne had helped me sit up, and as I did he tilted my head back, and leaned in. My eyes fluttered to a close as his lips brushed against mine.

Soon it all became a blur, clothes were peeled off, moans and groans were coming from either of our mouths as skin collided upon skin, and after it all I felt like I was on cloud nine as I was spooned at Dwayne's chest. I felt my eyes become heavy as the boys came in, and went to their chamber. I passed out, when I awoke the pain seared through me. My stomach clenched and my chest tightened with agony as I cried out and curled into a fetal position.

They had came out their chamber once the sun set, and Dwayne helped me onto his bike along with the others. They took me to a bonfire, and I watched confused as they climbed in the tree. I heard the faint music of a ghetto blaster, and David called me over. I hesitated before sliding off of the bike and leaned against the bark of the tree. I heard David faintly say that the initation was over and it was time to join the club. I looked to him, and my eyes widened at the sight of his demonic face. I looked all around, and they were morphed too! I was fascinated and a little terrified and watched as they shot for the partiers and tore into them as they screamed and ran. I felt my blood boil, and my face change. I felt my features and then the fangs; it was surreal.

Dwayne came up holding a thrashing partier, the fight made the blood sweater. My gaze landed on the man's throat, watching the vein pump with blood I felt my stomach clench and my mouth watered. I walked forward in a dream-like state as the boys cheered my name, except Dwayne. I leaned in as he cut the man's jugular. My tongue flicked at the line of blood, and the first taste exploded on my tongue. I wanted more, I wanted this pain to end. I wanted bloodshed, snatching the man I tore into his body and relished in the man's screams as the blood glided down my throat and eased the hunger.

As I was done, I was pulled into many hugs. Dwayne threw the corpse in the fire, and walked to me licking the blood from my face amused as it earned him a growl. I loved this, I loved them, I loved him. He was a monster, and so was I.

It had been a month since my turn, I terrorized the locals an toursists, I mated with Dwayne. I felt more alive, I felt invicible and I felt like nothing could hurt me. I loved it all. Marko and Paul had become my annoying brothers, as David was almost a father figure to me. I had gotten a earring like their own, in my right ear now proudly hung a red rose. I was a Lost Girl, I was a killer, and I was proud to be a vampire. Our motto forever stayed: Sleep all day, Party all night, Never grow old, Never die.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE ONE-SHOT. _**

**_SHOUTOUTS: _**_Takingmytears, LunaBloodMoon666, VogueCharlotteVogue, Kittykat, AmyWolf. _

**_I love you all, and hope you have a great day. - bleedingscars. :3_**


End file.
